7 No Tsumi (Devil Survivor)
by Nalin G
Summary: Lets Survive
1. Prologue

Nicaea... Rumors has it that whoever signs in this website gets a "Death clip" showing what seems to be the death of a person usually a eventually spreaded like wildfires everyone started using it,some say its true while others dismiss it as a hoax.I didnt take the whole thing serious until that fateful day when my world is no more... ...

** 11:56**

An eerie sound echoed through the hall as the light starts getting dimmer and dimmer till everything was pitch that empty void a boy with black hair and light blue eyes was running away from something.

_ Where am i?_

_What was that just now?_

Those thoughts ran into his head as he shivered from the cold dark void, he could do nothing but run for his life as if someone or something was chasing him,his heart was beating so hard it felt like his chest would explode at any moment. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, how long has he been running?It felt like hours to him but he knew it would be at least a couple of air started to get more and more sound grew louder he felt afraid and desperate as it got closer towards him.

He suddenly felt something grabbing his leg and dropped to the ground he looked back to see nothing but was getting dragged back, he struggled but to no avail as he gets dragged back deeper into the void.

"Ah"

The boy woke up back on his sighed in relief knowing that it was just a dream he looked up to see students remaining silent doing their suddendly realised what was going on.

_ Shit i overslept ,crapohcrapohcrap!_

He turned back to his paper writing as quickly as he could ,cold sweat ran across his face as he solves each and every question as he can. _"Last question almost there..."_

** Ding-Dong**

"Time is up please stop writing and hand over your answer sheets"

The boy handed over his paper and headed for the exit as he did that he felt someone's arm hanging around his neck. "Yo, Shun" Shun turns around seeing a boy with light brown hair and yellow eyes,he smiled as he sees him and replied

"Oh hey Masato how did it go?" He shrugs "eh i guess you can say its alright"

"Thats good to hear..." Shun dazed for a moment recalling the nightmare he had before this was the third time in a row, he wonders if it meant something this time. Masato looks at him confusingly "You alright there? you seem a bit off".

Shun looks back at Masato with a grin on his face. "Of course, never felt better"saying it in a sarcastic tone. Masato smiles at that remark as he searches his pocket "Anyway i wanna show you something i found recently,its really... argh dammit my phone is missing" Shun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he then pats his friend's shoulder and said "Well lets go find it i'm sure its back at your class am i right?" Masato rubs the back of his head smiling sheepishly"heheh lets go then".


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Sign up**

**12:58**

Outside Higashimori High,everyone gathered outside after their exams ended meet ups and parties are sky is clear showing that its going to be a good day.

"Ok,so whats this thing you wanna show me?"

Shun asked as he takes a bite off his melon bread.

"Alright take a look at this"Masato replied

He shows his phone to Shun the display shows a dark background with a white text and what appears to be a heart shaped logo.

"Nicaea,A dead face...delivery site?"Shun's eyes widened as he shows a puzzeledexpression to his friend.

Masato nods "Yup,Its that image of death site that has been going around recently"

"image of death? Isn't it a bit childish for you geeks?"

"Huh"both of them turns around to see a girl with long light blue hair and saphire blue appears to be wearing a red dress, black skirt and a pink choker around her neck.

"Your late Aila,what took you so long?"Masato asked.

"Sorry, had a small run in on my way over"Aila looks over at Masato's phone out of curiousity "So whatcha doing?"

"Just showing Shun that site"Masato replied

"Ahhh that" She looks at Shun who remained silent since she arrived."so what do you think of it Shun?"

"I really dont get whats so great about that" Shun replies as he takes another bite from his frowns at that remark and crosses her arms showing how upset she she could say a word Masato steps in between them trying to lighten the conversation."Easy, no need to start a scene right after our exams now huh?"

With that everyone calmed down and the subject changed to how well they did in the exams and what they plan to do on the next day.

"Anyway just sign in and you'll see why its cool" He glanced at the clock"ahh shoot, i gotta go now lets meet up tomorrow at Junes"

"I guess i should go too now and yeah it sounds like a plan to me"Shun turns around and headed for home."Later guys"

**17:21**

"I'm home" Shun opens the door to his home the room was brightly lit however no one seems to be at home he tries again "Mom,i'm home" still no stomach started rumbling as he entered the kitchen for something to eat he notices a note from the fridge he takes the note and reads it.

**_"Shun,Sorry if i didnt say anything earlier but i'm having a meeting outside of town ill be back within a stocked the fridged with everything you need so till then be a good boy and keep the house in one piece,  
Love Mom."_**

Shun sighs after reading the letter and then tosses it to the trash can he then takes out a cup of instant ramen and hot water then starts contemplating on what to do next while he waits for the ramen to be edible.

"Image of death,what a joke,I guess it wouldn't hurt trying it out"

He then takes out his phone and browses the web until he enters Nicaea, he then enters the sign up page where only two spaces where shown asking for last and first name.

"Odd,shouldn't they ask for an email address as well?"

He ignores that thought assume that it will eventually ask for types his name

**Tatsuya Shun**

He confirms then the screen fades and reappears with a sprite character walking towards the centre of the sprite then turns into a woman with lavender hair and velvet blue eyes,she is wearing a bunny outfit and looks very cheery,she then spoke in an upbeat tone.

"Welcome to Nicaea,your source for streaming images of death" She gives a wink then waves her hand at Shun as if she was breaking the fourth wall "I'm your guide Tico-Tico"

Shun smiled at the sprite and thought to himself _"Cute"_

"On this website, the friends you're tied to by fate...Like not just random schomes you meet but you get to know rlly rlly well..."

"oooooo aint that something" Shun mutters to himself thinking that she was just programmed to say it to everyone who signs up for this bull****.

"We'll, like show you ahead of time when they'll end up dead and stuff!"It felt unbearable considering she said that in an upbeat manner Shun feels a bit agitated but kept his cool and listens through.

"Ill be sure to keep you on the loop so be sure to check for updates"She then leans forward and gives a wink and a hand sign pose"Ok then,have a nice wheeee!"As she says that she jumps back from the screen in turn the screen turned black and then the phone returned back to its home screen.

Shun remained silent after hearing this he really didnt expect that.A single thought ran through his head _"What the hell was Masato on when he found this?"_

He grabs his cup of ramen and a can of soda, then headed straight for his room where he could finally get some shut eye after a tiring day of school.


End file.
